


Wonder by Wonder

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yoga, cisgirl!larry stylinson, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something about the way that Harry moves that just entrances Louis. She can’t keep her gaze off her wife for long periods of time, and she wouldn’t want to, of course, but just watching Harry do ordinary, everyday tasks, like making breakfast, doing the washing, brushing her teeth and <i>especially</i> her doing yoga makes Louis just stop and stare.<br/>Harry doing yoga while five and a half months pregnant is also something that makes Louis lose all time and just watch her, forgetting absolutely anything else that she may have been doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder by Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/93629521586)
> 
> Based on this prompt an anon on my tumblr sent me:  
> "ive been leaving this prompt on everyone's tumblr, but no one answers it, and, at the end, you're the cisgirl!H&L fanfic writer queen anyway. so. i kinda love babies a lot?? and want to have a baby so much?? and id die just to read a self indulgent pregnant! cisgirl!Lourry :( it can be short idc, and they may have a bit of sex. but. 5-6 months old pregnant belly omg ;-; pleaaase"  
> I hope I did your prompt justice, bb. ♥

There’s something about the way that Harry moves that just entrances Louis. She can’t keep her gaze off her wife for long periods of time, and she wouldn’t want to, of course, but just watching Harry do ordinary, everyday tasks, like making breakfast, doing the washing, brushing her teeth and _especially_ her doing yoga makes Louis just stop and stare. 

Harry doing yoga while five and a half months pregnant is also something that makes Louis lose all time and just watch her, forgetting absolutely anything else that she may have been doing. It’s proving to be rather distracting but she can’t bring herself to really care. Not when Harry’s glowing like she is. She’s literally the flame to Louis’ moth. 

She’s often heard that pregnant women glow, but she’s never actually witnessed it for herself. She was far too young to understand what the pregnancy glow was when her mum was pregnant with her younger sisters and she was busy touring the world when her mum was pregnant with Doris and Ernest, so she mostly missed that part as well but seeing Harry pregnant? She doesn’t just glow, she _radiates_. It’s completely captivating.

Louis licks her lips as she watches Harry’s shirt ride up her stomach, exposing her rounding stomach. She has her hair in two pigtail plaits to keep them out of her face and it makes her look impossibly sweet at the same time as the sex goddess that Louis knows she is. Louis leans heavily against the wall as she watches Harry finish her pregnancy safe routine. It was a little different from what she used to do but it still flexes and stretches her muscles in ways that Louis loves watching.

When Harry’s finished, she stands and picks up a towel she has sitting on the arm chair, wiping her sightly sweaty brow with it before she toddles off to the kitchen for a drink. It takes all of Louis’ willpower not to follow her and pin her against the kitchen counter, and just go down on her until Harry can literally take it anymore. But Harry isn’t aware that Louis is watching her and she doesn’t want to startle her by just how hot for Harry she is. Harry has always inexplicably turned her on but now she’s pregnant? She literally can’t get enough. 

With a shaky breath, Louis heads into the now vacated living room and bends over to switch on her PlayStation to distract her for a while, when she hears a gasp behind her. She looks over her shoulder to see Harry staring at her with such intensity that it makes Louis even wetter in her knickers than she already is it’s that powerful.

“Haz?” she asks, a curious lilt to her voice. Louis sees that she’s shaken out her pigtail plaits, her curls wild around her still flushed face. 

“I… Uh.” Harry licks her lips and blinks a few times. She meets Louis’ gaze across the room and then rakes it down Louis’ body. “Fuck it,” she says. She crosses the room and closes the gap between them, pulling Louis in for a heated kiss. It’s a little messy until they can get the angle right, and then Harry’s biting at Louis’ bottom lip and moaning into her mouth. “Bedroom. _Now_.”

Louis doesn’t need to be told twice. She guides Harry to their bedroom, fumbling ever few metres as they try to undress each other as they go. They have to stop when Harry’s shirt gets stuck on her headscarf and after a moment of gentle tugging to not hurt Harry, Louis gets it free. They drop each item to the floor, leaving a very indicative trail to their room. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Harry mumbles as they finally enter their bedroom. She reaches behind Louis to unhook her bra and the second it is off Louis’ body, her hands are cupping Louis’ breasts, her thumbs rubbing over the nipples. They harden underneath Harry’s touch, each stroke turning her on even more. She lets out a shuddering breath and kisses Harry again, tangling one hand in Harry’s hair while the other quickly unhooks Harry’s bra.

Her breasts have grown a full cup size since the start of her pregnancy. It’s different seeing Harry with boobs that are bigger than she’s used to. Not that Louis minds, of course. The only time she gets worried is when Harry comments that her boobs are sore as they adjust to her pregnancy. 

Every single thing about Harry’s pregnant body, though, turns Louis on. From her rounding belly, to her full breasts, her glowing skin and her renewed sex drive after she hit the second trimester. It’s all amazing to her. She knows it’s cheesy and cliché but she loves cupping Harry’s belly and running her hands over it, knowing that it’s _their_ baby growing inside of her. Knowing that Harry is going to be the most perfect mother there ever was. It’s scary as fuck when she thinks about the fact that in just a few months, she’s going to be a _parent_ but one look at Harry’s popped belly makes it seem a little exciting.

Louis sits up so that Harry can move up the bed to be a bit more comfortable. She places a pillow behind her head and then lifts her hips to shove one under her lower back. She lets out a sigh at the pressure being relieved and spreads her legs for Louis to settle between. 

“So beautiful,” Louis mumbles as she carefully hovers over Harry to kiss her properly. One of Harry’s hands tangle in Louis’ hair while the other grabs for her arse, squeezing over her underwear. 

Louis peppers kisses across Harry’s jaw and down her neck, nipping and biting at sensitive spots that have Harry gasping underneath her. She takes her time, letting her lips graze over Harry’s throat, down to her clavicle, letting her teeth scrape against parts that make Harry’s breath hitch. She curves one hand around Harry’s left breast and rubs her thumb over the nipple, watching it harden underneath her touch. She dips her head and takes it into her mouth, gently massaging it with her tongue until it’s impossibly hard. She pulls back just enough and blows cool air on it, causing Harry to arch slightly and let out a high whine.

She repeats the action on Harry’s other breast, being gentle with her touches. Harry’s a panting mess underneath her by the time Louis has finished, both nipples erect and wet with Louis’ saliva. She leans down to kiss Harry on the lips again, slowly exploring her wife’s mouth. Harry’s soft noises fill the room and Louis can tell she’s getting impatient from the way that she’s spreading her legs and trying to get Louis to just touch her already. 

Louis smiles down at Harry and presses one more sweet kiss to her lips before she’s moving down Harry’s body. She stops at Harry’s belly, unwilling to move any further just yet. Not until she’s worshipped Harry’s tummy. She strokes over it with her hands, smoothing over each of the tattoos littering Harry’s body. She dips her head and mouths over the mound of Harry’s stomach, right down the centre before kissing over every single inch of skin. She runs her tongue over every single stretch mark, every silvery line that curves under Harry’s stomach and near her hips where her skin has suddenly accommodated for the growth of their baby. 

“Lou,” Harry pants. “Please, Lou, I need you.”

“I know, baby,” Louis says, kissing Harry’s stomach again. “I’ve got you.”

Harry whines again and Louis reaches for the elastic of Harry’s knickers, pulling them down until they’re completely off. She throws them over the side of the bed and runs her hands up Harry’s legs, caressing her thighs and then over her hips where Harry’s hands quickly come down and lace their fingers together. Louis settles between Harry’s legs and dips her head, stroking her tongue upwards in one firm movement.

The noise that leaves Harry’s mouth makes Louis’ clit throb between her legs. She closes her eyes and lets instinct and several years of pleasing Harry take over. Her tongue teases Harry at first, firm against her clit for a few strokes before flattening out to tease her. She pushes her tongue inside of Harry’s entrance, licking slowly. She squeezes Harry’s hands still in her own when Harry’s legs try to close around her head. She loosens one hand and holds Harry’s hips still as she fucks Harry with her tongue. She lets the taste of Harry wash over her, listening to Harry moaning all the while. 

She reaches up with her other hand to stroke over Harry’s stomach. She pauses when she feels a kick against her hand and she lifts her head from between Harry’s legs to look over at her.

“Baby kicked,” she says, her tone laced with fondness.

“I know,” Harry huffs, looking down at Louis. “Now really isn’t the time to be getting excited over that, I want to _come_ , Lewis.”

“Bossy,” Louis teases as she dips her head between Harry’s legs again, her tongue immediately finding Harry’s clit to flick over it hard and fast. Harry’s noises fill the room again, her little ‘ _uh-uh-uh_ ’s like music to Louis’ ears. 

It takes a few more well placed strokes of Louis’ tongue for Harry to start coming. She’s a panting mess, her entire body shaking from the intensity. Louis stays where she is and slowly licks Harry clean, enjoying the way Harry’s entrance flutters around her tongue, trying to draw her in. 

After a little while longer, Louis eventually moves, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand as she settles down next to Harry, lying on her side, one hand immediately finding her favourite spot on Harry’s stomach to rest on. 

Harry’s breathing eventually slows down and she turns to Louis, a blissed out look on her face. She grins and carefully rolls onto her left side to face Louis a little better. “Thank you,” she says softly. Louis leans closer and kisses Harry softly for a few long moments. 

“I love you,” Louis says between kisses. 

“Love you too,” Harry mumbles. “Come closer, I want to finger you.”

Louis grins and quickly whips off her knickers before she scoots as close as she can to Harry. She lifts her top leg and bends it at the knee so that Harry can get her hand between her legs. Her long fingers quickly find Louis’ clit and she strokes at it a few times before she pushes one finger inside of Louis. Louis’ eyes flutter closed as Harry fingers her. Her thumb rubs over Louis’ clit at random intervals, causing Louis’ body to arch into Harry’s touch every time she does.

Harry has a cheeky grin on her face every time Louis’ hips buck down into her hand. She starts to properly fuck Louis after teasing her for a little while and Louis can’t help the noises that escape her. She surges forwards and takes Harry’s lips between her own and kisses her hotly, rocking down into Harry’s hand the entire time. 

Her body tenses as she orgasms, riding out the waves while Harry expertly strokes her through them. She clings to Harry until she comes down and then flops back on the bed, a satisfied smile on her face.

“You look so gorgeous when you come,” Harry says as she slowly sucks on her fingers. It makes Louis’ clit achingly throb between her legs, already needing to be touched again. She groans and buries her face in the crook of Harry’s neck, her hand subconsciously finding Harry’s stomach to curve around again.

“You’re gorgeous _all_ the time,” Louis replies. She kisses Harry’s neck and pulls back to look at her, stroking her thumb over the bottom of Harry’s butterfly tattoo. “ _Especially_ when you’re pregnant with our baby.”

Harry preens under Louis’ touches and compliments as Louis sits up, moving to sit astride Harry’s thighs, both of her hands cupping Harry’s belly. 

“You’re pretty perfect, Harry,” she says fondly. She dips her head to kiss Harry’s stomach again and Harry lets out a happy sigh.

“I’ll be even more perfect if you fuck me again,” Harry says, sounding completely innocent. She nods her head towards their bedside table where in the bottom drawer lies a bunch of their sex toys. “Probably even better if I ride you, to be honest.”

Louis laughs and kisses Harry soundly on the lips before reaching into the drawer. “As you wish, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic 2 for Girl Direction Month.  
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
